In-person meetings, conference calls, video conference sessions, and other such conference sessions are often used to share new ideas, provide instructions, make deals, or otherwise disseminate information among participants thereof. It is often difficult, however, for the participants to accurately remember the events that transpire in such meetings. For example, it is often difficult for the participants to accurately recall how each participant contributed to or otherwise participated in a conference session.
Video and audio recording capabilities have alleviated these difficulties to some degree by providing participants with the capability of reviewing video and/or audio streams of a completed conference session. However, review of such recordings is often time consuming and cumbersome. Moreover, such recordings do not provide users with the capability of visualizing how each participant contributes to or otherwise participates in a conference session.